This study will test the effectiveness and tolerability of Paxil (paroxetine) in the treatment of generalized anxiety disorder (GAD) as compared to placebo. GAD is one of the most common anxiety disorders. It is characterized by continual anxiety over routine situations and includes symtpoms such as restlessness, early onset of fatigue, difficulty concentrating, irritability, muscle tension, and sleep distrubance. GAD may impair the functioning of an individual's daily life in social situations and the workplace.